utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Fuwa
Supplemental Information Hair color: Black with purple highlights Headgear: A patch on his left cheek Eye color: Blue Hobbies: Video gaming, adventuring, parkour, sleeping Occupation: UTAU singer, parkour enthusiast, gamer Sexuality: Gay Race: Human Nationality: Japanese-Canadian Blood Type: O+ Voice Configuration Special Notes * MARIO WILL NO LONGER HAVE ANY NEW CV VOICEBANKS PRODUCED FOR HIM. * All of Mario's new voicebanks are multipitch VCV exclusive unless stated otherwise. * All of Mario's voicebanks are Romaji-encoded except for his VCV v.1.2, which may require conversion for western users. * Mario's newest and latest voicebanks will be hosted at Google Drive. * Mario's voicebanks may receive VC compatibility within his oto. Current VBs Recommended for present-day use. * EXTRA (v.1.1) - 3-pitch powerscale VCV with a teenage masculine voice. Includes pitches G3, C4, F4. Future VBs * MALICE - 3-pitch visual kei VCV with pouty pronunciation. Includes pitches A3, D4, G#4. * SLEEP - 3-pitch whisper VCV with a weak, raspy voice. Includes pitches C3, F3, B3. * ZERO_heaven - 5-pitch adult VCV with a young, mature tone. Includes core pitches E3, G3, D4 with power and whisper supplements. * ZERO_hell - 5-pitch baritone VCV with a voice similar to that of a baritone. Includes core pitches D3, F3, C4 with power and whisper supplements. * ZERO_purgatory - 10-pitch VCV that is a set of the ZERO_heaven and ZERO_hell voicebanks. Includes pitches E3, G3, D4 with power and whisper supplements for the _heaven bank, while the _hell bank includes pitches D3, F3, C4 with power and whisper supplements. The _heaven bank is set by default in the prefix.map with the suffix "天", while the _hell bank can be activated by using the suffix "地". * CHEZZIE - 2-pitch English VCCV that can sing in English. Includes the B3 pitch as well as a belting pitch. * BURN - 4-pitch shouting VCV with a harsh, powerful tone. Includes pitches F3, B3, E4, A4. * ANIMA - 3-pitch calm VCV with a moody tone. Includes pitches G3, D4, F#4. * VIGOR - 3-pitch strong VCV with a stable tone. Includes pitches A3, D4, G4. * JOCUND - 4-pitch bright VCV with a younger, happier tone with a voice similar to that of Kohaku Merry. Includes pitches F3, A3, E4, A#4. Old VBs Not recommended for present-day use. * tougouORIGINAL ACT1 (v.1.0) - Monopitch CV with a boyish voice. * VCV(v.1.2) - Monopitch VCV with a muffled but mature voice. Facts As an UTAU creation * Mario was actually meant to be the genderbent derivative of Maria via g+ flags. However, he was eventually made into a fully-fledged UTAU instead. ** In earlier concepts, he was meant to be a butler UTAU, but that was scrapped due to the creator thinking it was too "weird" for him. * His former name was Odayakana Kaminari. As an OC * Mario is actually the reborn version of ZERO. ** Origins state that ZERO looked for a host to live onto before his original body decayed, that being Mario. *** The same thing applies for Maria, but only a very tiny fraction since the majority of the host was Mario. *** Mario's odd hair highlights and eye color are contributed by ZERO taking over his body. *** If ZERO never took Mario's body as a host, Mario would have regular black hair and dark brown eyes, as well as Maria. * Mario has NO set personality aside from his three counterparts. ** This is because that ZERO took over his body before he was even born. ** The Rio counterpart was to act as a replacement to his blank personality, hence Rio becoming the default counterpart of Mario. * Mario's body can withstand extremely huge amounts of pain. ** This ability came from ZERO himself. * Mario is 3/4 Japanese and 1/4 Filipino. This also applies to his twin sister Maria. "Rio" * He has the tendency to catch a fever once in a week. The thing is, he has a strong immune system so there's no reason on why this happens. ** One speculation about this is that he is slowly going berserk without even knowing it (in this case, ZERO taking over). So his patch must be changed every week to prevent this from happening. ** Most of the time, he clocks up 12 or more hours worth of sleep. ** Also, he usually sleeps shirtless to keep himself cool, but that's only when he has a fever. ** When he has a fever, he is severely weak because of Mario's body not being strong enough to handle high body temperatures. This is because that ZERO is taking possession of it and Rio starts to lose control of Mario's body very fast. * His left cheek (covered by his patch) is actually an e-spot. He blushes when its touched. ** This also includes the neck, which is way more sensitive to touch. * There's a reason why he has a patch on his left cheek; if removed, all hell breaks loose as ZERO takes over, and he will destroy anything that’s in his way, but there is no exact reason for this. * Rio is very protective of Maria; hurt her and he will beat you up. * He is the only counterpart of Mario who has a relation to Maria - as her twin brother. * The origins of Rio are unclear; he supposedly originated when a patch was placed on Mario's left cheek to keep him sane when he was a little toddler. ** He is considered to be the sane version of ZERO. * Rio can get very flustered when it comes to him being complimented and such. ** He doesn't know how to respond if complimented. * Quote: "You got any Doritos?" "Centurio" * He isn't actually a centaur, but an artificial one. ** This is because Belzenef tried to remove this counterpart off of Mario and transfer him into an artificial body; sadly, that body accidentally turned into a centaur as soon as he was transferred into that body. * Has a large stash of yaoi. * Quote: "Leave me alone. I need to read more yaoi." "ZERO" * When taking over Mario, his eyes turn bright blue. * He likes sleeping. * Loves playing with knives, and is skilled at wielding and throwing them. ** He also likes to wield chainsaws. * He is actually the ORIGINAL counterpart of Mario instead of Rio. * It is stated that ZERO is actually a weapon of mass destruction, and was put through many experiments before his original body died. ** There is a reason why this happened, but it's unknown. * Quote: "Pffffffft." Terms of Use Please refer to this page. Some details are based on existing information and usage experience. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in Canada Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Female voicer Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:2015 UTAUloids Category:North America Category:Voicebanks from North America Category:Voicebanks with Big Al Syndrome Category:UTAUloids released in 2015 Category:UTAUloids with No headphones Category:2015 Utau Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:UTAUloids with VCV Samples Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Powerscale Category:Multipitch Category:Multipitch VCVs Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:VCV Category:VCV Banks Category:Tripitch VCV's Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAU Category:Canadian voice provider Category:Overseas Category:Tenor Voicebanks Category:Black Haired Category:Blue eyed UTAUloids Category:Tsundere Category:Canadian Category:UTAU from Canada Category:Countertenor Voicebanks Category:Counter-Tenor Voicebanks Category:Generation VII UTAU Category:Yandere Category:Twins Category:UTAULOID Category:Utau Overseas Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Voicebanks of Male Gender Category:Kire Category:CV Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:UTAUloids with Diphonic Sllyables Category:CV Banks Category:Multipitch VCV Banks